Can You Trust Me To Find You?
by Chloes-Cheese
Summary: After episode 1x10 in the Enchanted Forest, Prince Charming finds Snow White too late and without any memory of him. But when they are forced to go on the run from various pursuers can she trust him to help her remember him? Spoilers.
1. The Pain in His Eyes

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**Author's Note: Greetings and welcome to my 4th Snowing OUAT fic. They are so beautiful and that last episode was so amazing I just couldn't help it.**

**Here is basically my take on what happens next in fairy tale land.**

**Hope you all like it!**

The charming prince rode hard and fast through the woods. If he slowed down he would start to contemplate how foolish he was being. But he couldn't think like that. He had seen Snow's face when he saw her in his room, felt how tight she held him in that brief moment and he knew there was no way he was making it up. She loved him too. She might be scared but he would not let her shut the door on what they had without a fight. So that's what led the former shepherd boy to break off the wedding that could've brought prosperity to the kingdom and defy and outrage the king as he rode away from the castle in the early dawn.

A source in the woods told him that they would rendezvous with Snow in a certain clearing only after making him promise to not tell the Evil Queen. It had been luck that another woodland friend of hers had been at that clearing too. The woman in the red hood wasn't sure where she might be but told him there were some dwarves who might know as they had been at the castle recently too. He thanked her profusely and was soon riding again as he tried to quiet the doubt ringing in his ears.

He had always prided himself at having good instincts. It helped him judge right and wrong and everything she said that night from the look in her eyes to the defeated slump of her shoulders as she walked away screamed that something was wrong. He tried to tell himself it was wishful thinking or wedding jitters but he'd never been able to lie to himself very well. He knew he was being crazy riding off after some girl because he couldn't handle the heat break but he would never be able to get past it until he saw her again. He had to speak to her just one more time. He had to get her to tell the truth. And if she could still look him in the face and tell him that she didn't love him back then he would… he had no idea what he would do but he knew he'd have to figure out how to live without Snow in his life even though he wasn't sure he could.

Shaking this train of though Prince James found himself rounding the large oak tree that had warts in the shape of a face that Red had noted as a landmark that signaled that the home of the dwarves was not far. Heart pounding in his ears, he slowed his horse from its steady gallop to a fast walk so as not to alarm the dwarves.

The house was a sturdy, blocky, multi-storey cottage in a small clearing in the woods. Dismounting his steed, James tied the reins to a nearby tree as some of the occupants of the house made their way out of the house.

Before he could say a word, one of the dwarves, one with white hair and glasses, stepped forward with a look of sad resignation said, "You're here for Snow aren't you?"

That caught James off guard and negated what he was preparing to say, so instead he asked, taken aback, "She's here?"

"She's inside with Grumpy." The older dwarf informed him and he couldn't help but get extremely worried at the looks of sadness on the faces of the five dwarves before him.

"Is she alright?" He asked quickly, anxiety rolling through him like boiling acid.

"She's-" The dwarf began before stopping and starting again, clearly taking great care with his words, "not the same. You'll have to see for yourself."

James strode forward instantly as the dwarves led him inside. James saw many beds upon entering the house, one that was occupied by another dwarf still asleep. Farther in the house by a set of curtains that led to another room, another dwarf who, based on his frown, was the Grumpy the first dwarf mentioned. Seeing James, Grumpy growled and went up to the older dwarf, "What did you bring him here for Doc? He doesn't need to see this."

The dwarf spoke in an undertone but James could still hear as the other dwarves retreated upstairs.

"He came to find her, Grumpy," Doc responded quietly, "I couldn't turn him away after what he's done to get here; it wouldn't have been kind."

" 'Kind'." Grumpy scoffed, "And letting him see her like this is?"

"Just let him say goodbye at least, get closure." Doc insisted, making the prince more and more concerned, his thoughts swirling.

_What happened to Snow?_

"Oh alright." Grumpy relented with a grumbled, "But this isn't gonna be pretty."

Grumpy then looked past Doc, addressing Charming for the first time, "Come on Pretty Boy, let's get this over with." He paused as the two walked to the curtained doorway behind him and said so only Charming could hear, "You may want to brace yourself."

Turning back to the curtains, Grumpy knocked on the wood of the archway, "Snow, can I come in? You've got a visitor."

"Of course Grumpy." Snow replied in her usual lyrical voice. On high alert from the hinting of the dwarves, James frowned slightly as he noted that she didn't sound any different.

The dwarf pulled back the curtain then to reveal Snow White as she rose to stand on the other side of the bed, a book open on the bed. Charming hadn't known what to expect, but the way the dwarves had spoken had made him fear the worst. He'd thought she was dying and that she'd be lying down, frail, suffering and wasting away but she wasn't. She looked completely fine, perfect even. Her hair was as long and flowing as ever, her cheeks healthy and flushed. Clearly life in a steady place suited her. She was as beautiful as he had ever seen her in a simple white night dress.

He had intended to take it slow, to be cautious until he had discovered what the dwarves had warned him about, but he couldn't help himself. At the sight of her alive and well, all other thoughts and doubts left him as he found himself striding across the small room to take her into his arms.

Holding her tight, he said quietly, almost to himself, "You're alright." He let her go but took her hands, still standing close, "I found you. I told you I would always find you."

Looking into her face, he saw that she looked troubled and feared that he'd been wrong and impulsive and that she had never loved him after all.

But then she spoke and he couldn't help but feel like something inside of him died in that moment.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" she asked, trying to be polite in the face of his utter sincerity but not recognizing the man before her.

"It's me- Prince James." He answered and at seeing her still blank expression, and, trying to keep his voice under control, tried her nickname for him, "Prince Charming?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't think we've ever met." She replied calmly, a sad look on her face at his devastated expression.

"No. I'm sorry." He said soberly, "I was mistaken."

Needing to get away and process this change before he broke down in front of her, he let go of her hands slowly and began to leave, but just as he reached the doorway that Grumpy and Doc had vacated to give them a moment, her voice stopped him.

"James." He paused and turned as a small sad smile spread across her full lips as she continued awkwardly, unsure of what else to say, "I hope you find her; whoever you are looking for."

"I do too." He said earnestly even though he found it painful just then to look at her like this.

And with that he left the house as quick as he could. Once outside he let out a deep breath as everything that just happened weighed on him heavily. He suddenly felt exhausted so instead of getting straight on his horse and riding away as was his original intention, he numbly sat down against the wall of the house. He had hardly felt so confused and miserable in his whole life. Looking at the ground he tried to make sense of it all.

It was then that he heard the scraping sound of metal on wood causing him to look up to find the source of the noise. In doing so he saw the dwarf named Grumpy sitting on a stump about 10 feet away carving at a chunk of wood with a knife.

"What happened to her?" James spoke first, a bitter sadness in his voice.

"She took a potion to make her forget you." Grumpy said cutting to the chase.

"But why?" James couldn't help but ask. Why would she do that? He'd never thought that she hadn't loved him but couldn't understand why she'd want to forget him.

"To take away the pain, to erase the heartbreak of losing you." The dwarf elaborated as he continued to chisel.

"But she didn't lose me." James tried to say, "I wanted to run away with her. If she loved me that much, why did she tell me she didn't?"

"She didn't want to talk about it much but I know she was trying to protect you." Grumpy responded from what he had gathered of the things Snow had said the night before as she cried her eyes out.

Charming looked up suddenly at that, confused, "Protect me? Protect me from what?"

As Snow hadn't said, Grumpy started to shrug when an arrow came shooting through the woods to embed itself half an inch from James' right ear. James ducked instinctively as Grumpy also dove to the ground, dropping his sculpture but keeping his knife at the ready.

"If I had to hazard a guess, I'd go with them." Grumpy grunted, peeking over the edge of the stump in an attempt to see who their attackers were. Another arrow went flying and barely missed the top of Grumpy's distinctive cap.

"You don't say." The prince quipped back, positioning himself behind the rather large stump as well. "What do we do?"

"Hang on." The dwarf replied, reaching for the small block of wood he had dropped. He then proceeded to carve something that looked to James like '_defend_' into the base before launching it into a second story window. On contact with the flying projectile, the glass crashed loudly.

Less than a minute later 3 cross bows fired into the trees from the shattered window. A groan from where the attacking arrows had originated indicated that at least one of the missiles had hit their mark. Despite this, more opposing arrows came from the trees in the direction of the second story.

As the arrows and other various weapons began to fly between the 2nd floor of the house and the woods with a greater frequency, Grumpy grabbed Charming's shoulder to get his attention and whispered urgently, "Now's your chance. There's a trapdoor under the kitchen table that leads to a tunnel. The tunnel lets out about a mile from here in the woods. You have to get Snow out of here."

While James' first priority was obviously Snow's safety, he was immediately hesitant about just leaving when the enemy was clearly after him, "But what about you?"

"Haven't you heard the stories? We dwarves know how to take care of ourselves. Snow's the only thing that really matters. You have to protect her." Grumpy said with surprising affection for the girl.

"Thank you." Prince James said in his most sincere manner as he prepared to make a break for the door of the cottage.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. If you break her heart again I will hunt you down and make sure you can't have children." Grumpy threatened gruffly.

"That's not going to happen." James pledged with a determined grin.

"It better not." Grumpy agreed. "Now go before the others run out of arrows."

James nodded once before making a run to the door hearing arrows rush around him. Having made it inside, he slammed the door as quick as he could, vaguely aware of the arrows thudding into the wood as it closed. Before he made it more than two feet, Snow was there with a knife at his throat, back in her forest gear he knew so well.

"Oh, it's you." On seeing it was him, she immediately dropped the knife with a look of surprise, "What's going on out there?"

"Soldiers are attacking." James answered simply, walking around her to the table Grumpy had mentioned.

"Soldiers? From where?" She asked, following him.

"Not sure, could be from the Evil Queen but I think they're from my kingdom." He responded shifting chairs out of the way.

"Why would they be after you?" She questioned, trying to understand what was going on.

"It's a long story," He responded, "But right now, we've got to go. Grumpy told me I had to get you out of here and that is exactly what I am going to do."

"Well the door's out." Snow stated the obvious, trying to come up with escape plans, "We could try the back window."

"No need." The prince replied as he began to shove the table with difficulty, "Mind giving me a hand?"

Without another word, she grabbed the other end of the table and helped move it out of the way of the trapdoor. Charming reached down without further ado and opened it revealing subterranean wooden stairs.

"Where do these lead?" Snow couldn't help but ask; everything was moving so fast.

"Out in the woods." He answered quickly, "Now hurry, we don't have much time."

"But the dwarves-" Snow hesitated, cursing the fact that she'd grown so found of the group of unusual men so quickly.

"Want to protect you and so do I." James finished for her.

Without waiting for a response, he descended the stairs as more crashes sounded from above. Half way down he turned and saw Snow White still torn at the top.

Saying in his most soothing voice he implored, "Snow you have to trust me."

Though she didn't have any reason to or even know him, something about his piercing eyes and the deep concern with which he spoke made something melt in her heart leading her to nod once before following down. She had no way of knowing what would happen next but she knew that the only way she'd make it was by the side of this mysterious and dashing Prince with the deep pain in his eyes.

**Author's Note: And there we have chapter one. I am very excited about this fic and hope to be able to post more soon.**

**While I am sure the next Snowing episode will blow this plot out of the water, I don't care, it is helping me survive until then and I hope you do too.**

**Now I have no idea if anyone even likes my take on this so if you want more, please please please do me a favor and review. Reviews make me so dang happy and help feed my muse so she doesn't go off and sulk and leave me without inspiration for 2 months (it has happened).**

**So if you want more, review! Simple as that**

**Hope to see you soon,**

**Fin.**

**P.S. and may I just say how much I adored the dwarves in this last episode. I fluffing loved Grumpy. like i seriously want to hug him so I got such a kick out of writing him in this.**


	2. The Question Game

**Disclaimer: Just playing with other people's toys, nothing is mine.**

**Author's Note: Oh my gosh. I never expected that kind of reaction. You guys are so amazing and kind and that, my dears, is what made me write chapter 2 so quickly. Shout out to my reviewers who are: HeartyJessica, AA, hfce, mellimon, elphaba731, Istalri, red 81, whiterose001, pinkfreak805, jessygrl, Cindy, RMSroswell, Jen, DCdreamer55, AllIsFairInLoveAndWar, ChlollieRockz, Kookykrumbs, AvidReaderAshley, Chinese Bakery, Daisy, and Flightless Birds Never Think and a hug to my favoriters and subscribers. I giggled and I squealed, you guys are too sweet. You guys rock my world and light up my day. Thank you all so dang much.**

**Okay, so onto the next chapter. I really hope you like it ad much as I enjoyed writing it.**

After about ten or twenty minutes of hurried silence, Snow and Charming found themselves at the foot of another set of stairs. After sparing a brief glance at each other in the light of the lanterns on the walls, Charming instinctively went in front of her, his sword drawn as he cautiously opened the second trapdoor. While a pile of leaves dropped down the opening, the prince saw nothing in the surrounding woods.

"It's clear." James announced quietly before he opened the hatch all the way and climbed out slowly.

Once he was out he turned and offered a hand to Snow as she came out as well. She took it carefully as she exited the tunnel.

Looking around to gain her bearings, she turned to her cape-clad companion, "Where to now?"

Eyes still scanning the woods, he answered, "This was as far as Grumpy directed me but I think our best bet is to continue heading east away from the cottage. It won't be long before they realize we left, if they haven't already."

Snow nodded, she was no stranger to life on the run and knew well how to do whatever it took to survive.

"There's an old shelter of mine half a day's journey from here that we can stay the night at." She informed him, eager to be off.

"Lead the way." James requested, sheathing his sword and indicating that she should go first.

Acquiescing, she began to make her way swiftly through the trees with James following and scanning the woods behind them as they continued onward.

They walked on in silence, senses alert for the slightest indication that they'd been found. After about an hour of this as they had established a steady pace, they figured they were out of immediate danger and relaxed their guard minutely.

"So what were they after? Snow questioned now that they had a moment.

"I'm not sure." Charming responded, "Didn't exactly get the chance to get a good look. I couldn't tell if they belonged to the Queen or King George but Grumpy and I didn't want to take any chances.

Snow halted instantly looking at him with great alarm as she trusted her identity with very few and only those knew that the witch pursued her, "How do you know the Queen was after me?"

James wanted to kick himself, forgetting that this Snow didn't remember their conversation when she was in the net or the consequent discussion about the Queen. He also realized he'd have to take it slow to gain her trust again, so instead he responded with how he recognized her the first time, "I recognized you from the wanted posters."

She stepped away from him assuming a defensive posture. Her anonymity had always been one of her most important resources in her new life in the woods and to have this man she barely knew strip it away from her without her permission felt like a violation on the highest level. She'd been burned before by greedy travelers who would turn her in for coin from the Queen's pockets. Now she told hardly anyone who she really was and only then when necessary. Dashing and heroic he may be, but Snow had no guarantee or past experience to reassure her that he wouldn't betray her at his earliest convenience.

He sensed all of this instantly and sought to calm her, "No, it's not like that. Don't worry, I haven't told anyone. You have to trust that I only want to protect you."

She was still on alert, however, and replied uneasily, "I don't trust anyone."

"You trusted the dwarves." He pointed out, arms still out in a non-threatening gesture.

"The dwarves saved me." She countered decisively.

It took everything Charming had to bite back blurting out 'I did too.' While he cursed that potion, he knew that simply overloading her with the truth would do more harm than good. Bringing up the fact that he knew her and she chose to forget him would only make her trust him less and he couldn't afford that. Even though it would be long and painful for him he resolved to not tell her about it at all. If she'd been in that much pain to take that potion, he respected her enough to let it be. He decided that if he wanted any chance with her in the future then he would have to take it easy and let her form a new relationship with him and just hope that they would get back to where they were but perhaps without all of the broken hearts.

He didn't say any of this, however, and instead just replied sadly, putting his arms back to his sides, "Well then I will just have to prove myself to you."

That said, he turned away from her and started walking, hoping that through his honesty or his demeanor he had managed to assuage her fears somehow and that she would follow.

Snow was still wary but something about the look his eyes as he asked her to trust him just told her that he meant what he said. As a prince, she could see no reason why he would need the money nor what he could gain from her betrayal but she also couldn't explain his dedication to her and her safety. Weighing these things she realized there was much she still needed to know about him but agreed to give him the benefit of the doubt for getting her this far and quietly started to follow him again.

In an attempt to make him less of the strange prince who happened to run away with her, she resumed asking the questions that came to mind before the whole Queen dilemma, "Why would King George be after you? You're his son."

"No I'm not." Charming confessed softly for the first time since entering into his agreement with the King. He had previously determined to keep his side of the rouse but considering the fact that he broke off the wedding and was being pursued by armed guards, Charming assumed the deal to be null and void. At Snow's confused face he elaborated, "He told everyone I was but I was only a replacement for his adopted son, my twin brother, James, when he died."

Trying to take this new information and the logistics of it in, she asked the first question that came to mind at this news, "If he was James, what is your name?"

"David." He answered with a nervous smile at the question, unconscious of the fact that they had both slowed to match pace as they walked side by side.

"David." She repeated, trying it out as small smirk played across her mouth.

It felt good for him to hear someone else say his real name after being called the name of his dead brother for the last several months. She toyed with the name in her head as her tension from a few moments ago diffused in the wake of his confession. With that small gesture on his part, she felt like they were on a level playing field, that she knew him so much better for it. Like, in a small way, she owned a piece of him no one else did.

"But you can always call me Prince Charming," He informed her with a playful grin.

Snow couldn't help but laugh at that before commenting off hand, "It suits you."

David's heart beat faster at her repeating the words she had said when she had first dubbed him that. That small thing, more than anything else, reaffirmed his belief that despite forgetting him, that she was still the same woman he had fallen in love with.

"We should keep going." He noted as he picked up the pace from the leisurely stroll they had slipped into.

They walked on in companionable silence, most of the tension and awkwardness gone from their interactions.

-O-

Three hours later with easy banter passing between them they stopped at a river for a rest and to eat lunch.

As a way to put Snow at ease and to get to know each other better, he began to make a bit of a game out of bouncing questions between them. They'd be simple questions really, like favorite color and earliest memory, but it served to help him seem less like a stranger. They stayed away from sensitive questions by a sort of unspoken agreement, in that he didn't ask about the Evil Queen and she didn't ask about the woman he addressed her as. David honestly couldn't get enough of her. With each question she answered he wanted to know more but they took turns.

As they ate berries and nuts that Snow had identified as being edible, he tried his best to not stare at her but after so long without seeing her, having her before him seemed like a miracle.

"No, that's embarrassing!" Snow laughed as she cracked a walnut.

"Come on," David persisted, "I told you my most embarrassing memory, surely your first kiss couldn't have been that bad."

Snow blushed, "No, it wasn't. I just- I was so young, it just seems so silly now."

He looked at her expectantly, a captive audience. Still grinning, she gave in, "Oh alright. I was 9 and he was a stable boy in my father's castle."

"A stable boy and the princess. How exciting." Charming teased.

"Shush," she chided, continuing on, "I had seen an older boy from the kitchens kissing one of my handmaidens and I thought it looked like fun so when I went down the next morning to brush my horse I saw Ewan, one of the grooms only a year or two older than me, so I thought I'd try it out."

"And how'd it go?" Charming asked, honestly curious.

"Horribly!" She exclaimed with a laugh, "He bit me! That poor little boy had never had a conversation with a girl before and had no idea what to do."

"So he bit you?" Charming questioned, incredible amused.

"It seemed like the thing to do at the time." She explained with a giggle.

He sat back, letting a breath out, "Wow. I was not expecting that."

"See what I meant when I said it was silly?" She asked with a nod in answer as she thought of her next question before putting to him, "What was your worst injury?"

"Hmmm…" He thought, musing for a moment as he rubbed his chin before recalling, "Broken arm when I was sixteen."

"And how on earth did you manage that?" she asked, genuinely wanting to know.

"I was herding sheep with the horse when one of our pigs got loose. It ran straight for the horse, spooking it and making the poor old girl throw me off." He explained, remembering the look on his mother's face when he made it back to the house without the horse and his arm at a funny angle. The memory made him chuckle, "My mother was an absolute wreck, fretting over me. My father had died a few years earlier and based on the way she behaved you would've thought I was dying."

"I bet she did." Snow noted wryly thinking on how her own father would behave when she was sick as a girl.

David sighed. Talking about his mother was tough. He'd resigned to never see her again after becoming George's replacement prince but it didn't stop him from missing her. It was nice to talk about her but he didn't want to linger on it.

"Worst mistake?" he asked her his next question, nervously, switching subjects, his eyes flicking up to her once. He wasn't sure if this was a question he should ask, not knowing it if would be hitting too close to home. But it was out there and he couldn't take it back.

Determined to answer as best she could without delving too much into painful memories, she thought long and hard on how best to go about it, "My step mother told me a secret and I betrayed her trust by telling it." Snow paused, so much had happened between her and the queen so much she wish she could undo and so much she knew couldn't have happened any other way. Hesitantly, she went on, "I was trying to help someone and do the right thing but I only made things worse. That's why the Queen is after me. I ruined her life and now she wants to ruin mine."

He took in the information in silence; it was more than she had told him before but he could tell she was still very sensitive about it and he understood and didn't push it. Some things were just too difficult to ever put into words properly, some things you just had to keep to yourself.

"Your turn." He reminded her gently.

She also had a feeling it would lead to a touchy area but knowing him better now over the last few hours Snow felt comfortable enough to broach the question she had first asked hours ago again, considering that he had just asked her a tough question, "Earlier you said it could have been George's men and while I get that you aren't the prince he raised, I don't understand; Why would he try to kill you?"

James knew he had to walk very carefully as he tried to answer the question he knew she'd ask without letting slip her own involvement in him gaining a fugitive status.

Picking his words very carefully he told her, "He wanted me to marry King Midas' daughter to form an alliance with him and thus secure a steady flow of gold and riches to his poor kingdom. But I messed with his plans, I couldn't marry Abigail."

"Why not?" Snow couldn't help but ask feeling almost as though the question had slipped out without her permission.

"Because I didn't love her." Prince David answered straight-forwardly.

Snow couldn't help but be impressed. Growing up she'd gotten the impression that most princes were stuck up and wouldn't think twice about marrying for profit. Of course, she realized now that David was no regular prince and she couldn't help but like him more for it.

She then almost asked why he didn't love what sounded like a proper and rich princess again before she suddenly remembered how he acted when he first saw her in the cottage, putting two and two together she asked very intuitively, "You left her for another woman, didn't you? The one you thought was me."

He looked down at his hands, painfully aware that they had unwittingly stumbled right into the line of questioning he had wanted to avoid. But he couldn't lie to her and brush her off with no explanation so he just replied, "Yes."

"You must have loved her very much." Snow observed with a bit of sympathy in her voice, she couldn't imagine how it would feel to love someone and be separated.

"Yes," he replied, though it is particularly agonizing to think about what they almost had with her sitting just 2 feet away. "Yes, I do."

"What is she like?" Snow knew it was no longer her turn and that she was probably pressing her luck but she couldn't help it. Learning all of these little things about him just made her want to know as much as she could. She just wanted to understand what drove him and what kind of woman it was that would inspire such devotion. She couldn't imagine someone like David caring about her like that.

Trying to be very careful and not give too much away Charming began to describe both honestly and vaguely, "She's the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. She's strong and smart and just gets under your skin. And I can't get her out of my head no matter what."

"I'm sure she's looking for you right now too." She said both kindly and confidently.

He paused, finding it hard to find his words, "I'm not sure about that."

"Why not?" She queried again. She found it hard to think of any girl who wouldn't want a man like David.

David reached up and scratched his head, trying hard to come up with some response, some reasonable explanation for his reasons without either lying to her or breaking down and telling her. It was too hard, harder than it had any right to be for him to just sit there and answer calmly when all that he really wanted was to cross the distance between then hold her and just feel her in his arms after all that they went through to get here. But he contained himself.

Knowing how difficult it was to keep from losing his resolve, he compromised and answered with a barely composed voice, "I'm sorry, I just can't talk about her right now. Not until I find her again."

Snow took this as a sign to stop asking questions, feeling immediately guilty about being so probing. She couldn't explain her fascination with him or why she just couldn't let it go. She hadn't known him that long but at the same time, sitting there with him, she felt like she had known him her whole life. And she wanted to know everything there was to know about him as a way to try to explain this strange feeling she had in his presence. But she understood his wounded expression and tight lips and knew that badgering him with deep and personal questions would do nothing but cause him more pain.

Standing up, she brushed the crumbs off of her pants and said in a very matter-of-fact manner, "The shelter is only a few more hours away, we should keep going."

Thankful for the subject change, David joined her on his feet and agreed, "You're right."

She smirked at that, unable to help herself in such a tense situation, "One of these days you are going to learn that I am always right."

Charming couldn't help but guffaw at that, teasing, "I'm sure you are."

Snow was relieved to have amused him so much after bringing up such painful memories. Satisfied that they had left nothing behind, she watched him re-belt his sword before indicating that she should lead the way.

They made it about a mile away from the river bank before they heard it, heading from the North and going South, the tell tale rustling and clinking that could only be soldiers filled the air.

Snow and Charming looked at each other once in alarm to see if the other recognized it too, before quickly casting about for a hiding spot, knowing it was their best bet to avoid a chase and capture. Knowing they had mere moments, Snow White pointed behind the prince to a tight cluster of large trees ringed at the base by dense brush. He nodded in understanding and the two quickly sidled in between the trees, taking advantage of the natural hollow in the largest before ducking for cover behind the foliage.

Barely trusting to breathe the two waited anxiously as the raiding party drew closer and closer, both hyper-aware of their close proximity in the small space. Just as the group finally came within visual range, by their luck, the leader called for a halt. Though not directly visible from their current angle, if Snow turned slightly to the west and peeked up a couple inches she could see the large party as it took its break. Expecting black clad knights of the evil queen or the men of King George, she was surprised to see that the party was in the easily recognizable golden armor of King Midas.

Turning back to face Charming very carefully, she mouthed clearly, '_Midas_' in answer to the question on his face.

That completely threw him off. Why on earth would Midas be after them?

But before anymore exchanges could be made or they could theorize aloud, two guards left the main party to set up a perimeter and stand guard to the temporary camp. As they came closer, the two fugitives in hiding could hear that they were talking.

"…what I don't understand," the first was saying in an undertone, alleviating all doubts of their mission, "is why we're out in the middle of the godforsaken woods when he wasn't even our prince. I mean if the guy got cold feet, why send out a search party? Who can blame any man trying to marry our Ice Princess?"

The second man sighed, "This is why they always give you guard duty, Gerard, you never pay attention. What, were you sleeping when the King gave us his orders this morning?"

"Maybe." The other admitted sheepishly, clearly not the sharpest sword in the armory, "But it doesn't matter anyway, does it? All we have to do is find the runaway groom and all's dandy and we can go back home."

His companion was clearly restraining the desire to smack him as he said as delicately as he could, "No. it's not that simple. The prince didn't run away. He was abducted."

Both Charming and Snow started at that, thoroughly confused, listening even closer.

"There's this poacher, a wild woman," The second knight explained like he was telling a story around the campfire, "and she snuck into the prince's room and threatened to kill him if he didn't call off the wedding and help her steal the crown. The kings think she plans to ransom him for more gold than she'd get with the crown alone. That's why we're out here looking so we can find them before she can get the chance."

"But she's just a woman, Robert." The first man pointed out, still confused.

"She's a dangerous criminal and must be stopped," Robert told Gerard carefully as if his fellow guard was slow, "So yes, we're to bring back the prince but it's the felon you've got to look out for, King George told Midas to bring her in alive to await execution if we could, but if we get the chance, he wants us to kill her on sight."

Charming gave Snow a concerned glance, more determined to protect her than ever, knowing that if he couldn't get her well away and safe then his impulsive act to end the marriage could end the life of the woman he loved.

**Author's Note: BUM BUM BUM! What do ya think of that?**

**Yes, I like my suspense.**

**Haha. So yes, loads of dialogue in this one, but I think it's very important to reestablish a relationship between the two so that's what I'm focusing on right now but it will get more exciting.**

**I would like to thank the song A Thousand Years by Christina Perri for being my soundtrack for writing these last two chapters. It just suits them so well.**

**And yes I named Charming David. I know that is his Storybrooke name but the boy needs a name in Fairy Tale Land and he is a shepherd so I just took David and ran with it.**

**So what did you think of this one? Good, boring, horrible, too mushy?**

**I have no idea. I am going by feel here. So please please let me know what you thought. I am even less sure of this chapter than I was of the first one so please help me out.**

**Reviews really help. The reviews I got last time, and Snowing's utter adorableness, is the reason why you have this chapter so quickly.**

**So REVIEW!**

**Much love and Snowing,**

**Fin**


	3. The Coming Storm

**Disclaimer: I am just a humble writer making no money from this, only enjoyment.**

**Author's Note: And I'm back.**

**You guys are absolutely, without a doubt, completely amazing. This story wouldn't exist without you guys. Thank you all for making my day with all of your reviews and support. I have done many a happy dance the last few days.**

**This chapter is brought to you by: Flightless Birds Never Think, anon, hfce, HG3, ****Finchel-Seddie-T-Swizzle-13****, pinkfreak805, HarryLovesGinny09, quoththeraven5, Di, Cindy, collective2220, GoChlollie, speedygonzales05, Winter19, KayleeThePete, Rachel452, Shanna, Jen and theCupcakeRulztheWorld.**

**You guys are all absolutely amazing and I could not thank you all enough.**

**Also I would like to recommend Chrysantha Justine Addison's A Cure for a Broken Heart. It is just a little drabble before Snow takes the potion but I think it's well-written so I recommend you read it.**

**Now here's the next chapter.**

While the guards patrolling the perimeter moved on after a few minutes, the entire troop of twenty or so men stayed camped there, cooking their kills, for over an hour. Knees pulled up to their chins, Snow and Charming tried to find a comfortable position in the tight space without causing any noise. The hiding spot proved to be a whole new challenge for David as, in order to both fit in the hollow between the trees, they had to sit side-by-side up against each other.

Even though the camp was far enough away that they could only barely hear the shouts of the men, they still didn't dare to talk other than a few whispered words.

Even after the sounds of the troops had far receded Snow White and Prince Charming remained squatting in the trees for another half an hour just to be sure. With an even higher bounty and more enthusiastic enforcers out for Snow's blood, the two agreed to take more precautions than ever. They'd gotten careless this afternoon, laughing, and strolling and taking their time. Snow never would have been so carefree on her own.

After thirty minutes and no hint of life besides the animals, David and Snow rose as silently as they could, a feat not easily achieved with stiff muscles. Taking the briefest of moments to stretch their aching limbs, the two hurried on in a northeasterly direction so as to put the most distance between them and Midas' men as possible.

Twenty minutes in and making good time, Snow finally relaxed enough to speak properly for the first time in nearly two hours, her thoughts spilling into words, "It just doesn't make any sense. They were talking about me, weren't they? Why would he accuse me of kidnapping you? I've never met you before. I've never even been to the castle and now he's ordering men to kill me on the spot. I don't understand."

David looked down at the ground as he walked, musing on the mess that King George had made, trying to come up with some sort of explanation for why George would claim what he claimed because, as it was, there was no reason why the king would pin David's running away on some random woman that he had supposedly never met.

He decided to stick to the basics and expand from there, "King George is mad. I will never understand half of the things he does. He cares only about his own prosperity. Perhaps someone saw me heading to the dwarves cottage and assumed I was there for you. King George would do anything to get what he wants. And once he found out about you, it would stand to reason that he would blame my poor choices on you because of your record rather than risk endangering his deal with Midas."

Everything he said was true and it all made sense too but it still ate away at David to not be able to tell her the actual truth. Based on what Grumpy had said and everything that had happened since, David could safely assume that Snow had had a run in with the King the night she'd broken his heart. King George threatening her to tell him she didn't love him was the only thing that could explain why she would travel all the way there to tell him she wasn't running away with him. He had known she loved him, and hearing the words of the knights seemed to only solidify his belief that George, not knowing about the potion, saw Snow as a threat and sought to eliminate her entirely.

Of course Snow knew none of this and simply mulled over David's words and decided that he was probably right, she'd learned from the Queen that some people would do whatever it took to hold onto power.

"I guess that could be why." She admitted though it frightened her to think that someone she didn't even know would hate her enough to plan her death.

He wanted to comfort her, to hold her close and tell her that they'd make it through but he couldn't so he restrained himself, needing to keep moving to keep himself from exploding.

"So how far is this shelter of yours from here?" Charming asked over his shoulder as his pace quickened unconsciously.

"A few more miles." Snow answered, increasing her speed as well, "We should be there within a couple of hours."

"Good." He remarked, thinking that, in his rising fear over her possible capture and death, the less he said at the moment the better.

Snow could practically feel the unease and worry rolling off of Charming in waves. The encounter with the soldiers had shaken him in a way she hadn't been sure was possible. She didn't say anything more though, the set of David's chin intimated that he had nothing more to say and she figured he just needed to sort through this anxiety on his own. She'd often felt the same way during her months of solitude. When she'd had a particularly close encounter with the black knights nothing calmed her nerves more than to be on the run; to put distance between her and her foes. To let her fears slip away more and more with the distance she covered.

So they ran. Careful to stick together and to make as little sound as possible, the run away prince and princess were quick and fleeting across the forest floor with no sounds but the birds and their own breathing.

Two hours later with no words but warnings about the path spoken between them, thunder sounded above the dense canopy of leaves. Having endured many thunderstorms during her days in the forest, Snow paused on the log she stood perched on and looked up, the smell of rain heavy in the air.

"We need to hurry." She announced to Charming who paused a few feet behind her, "We need to reach that shelter before the worst of the storm hits."

Trusting her woodland knowledge and experience, he only nodded to say he understood before they began to dash through the forest.

They were within a mile of their destination when the rain began to fall through the trees, growing in intensity the farther they sprinted towards the shelter. Within ten minutes it became more and more difficult to see and keep a good pace as the ground became mud. Just as Charming was beginning to doubt they would find her hideout, he heard her shout just ahead of him.

"There!" She called, pointing ahead a few yards.

Squinting through the rain, and regretting not having a hood, David could barely make out the immense shape of the hill before them. If he hadn't been looking for a possible hut or cave, he wouldn't have thought much of what seemed to be a collection of boulders and fallen trees. As Snow approached it, however, he saw her lift a plank of bark that wasn't attached to an actual trunk, as he had thought, and slipped through a small opening. With a relief from the rain in sight, he quickened his steps to follow his companion.

Snow held the plank up for him as he neared the entrance and let him in. In what little light the cracks of the opening provided, Snow lit two lanterns she'd stashed there before quickly blocking the entrance with two large boulders she stacked on top of each other.

While she fortified the entrance, Charming took the opportunity to take in their surroundings. It was a small and modest hut, obviously built for one person but it was enough. There was a mat in one corner piled high with furs but other than a camp fire ring in the center and few crude hooks on the walls, the small enclosure was empty.

Dusting off her hands, Snow joined Charming in the middle, looking around as well, before saying, "I know it's not much-"

"But it's enough." Charming finished for her, "Did you make this yourself?"

"Yes. Well I finished it. The boulders for the walls were already making a bit of a cave, I just fortified it with bark and tree limbs and made it less conspicuous." Snow answered, unusually self-conscious about her construct.

"Well it's just what we needed so it's perfect." He declared, his tension lessened now that they were out of the rain and relatively hidden.

Snow smiled at that, glad to see the worry that had plagued him the last several hours had left him as he returned more to the charming prince she'd found herself grow fond of that morning.

Trying to figure his next course of action, David simply took off his soaking cloak for something to do. As he hung it on one of the branches near the makeshift door, he looked over to see Snow shivering as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"You're freezing." He pointed out, walking over to her in concern.

"We did just go a mile in the rain." She pointed out snarkily.

Charming rolled his eyes. She was definitely the same woman he had met in the woods all those months ago.

"You have to get out of those clothes." He stated matter-of-factly.

She gave him a clear 'excuse me?' face that made him realize his words could be construed as a come-on.

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes again as he clarified, "Unless you would like to catch hypothermia, at least take off your furs; they're drenched. I'll light a fire while you do so and I promise not to look until you tell me to."

She stared him down for a good moment, but when her teeth began chattering she realized he was right and freezing for the sake of stubbornness was silly.

"Fine." She agreed reluctantly turning around, "The flint is by the big lantern."

Glad to have convinced her to take care of herself, he retrieved what she'd indicated before turning his back and lighting the fire. Once the kindling was lit, he stood up and crossed his arms against his own wet clothes awaiting her permission.

Stripping down to her under clothes of a small white undershirt and leggings, she snuck a peek over at the prince. True to his word, he didn't try to look once but kept his back firmly turned, gaze fixed on the door. Snow couldn't help but smile to herself. He'd earned her trust. She wasn't sure at what point during the day she had stopped viewing him as a stranger but she knew he would never do anything consciously to hurt or betray her. She had just wanted to give him a hard time. It was a very forward thing of him to ask her to take off her clothes.

Hiding her smile she said, "Okay, you can turn around now."

He did as she allowed and saw her in her underclothes as she passed by him to hang up her wet fur on the hooks. Seeing her as she was, with wet hair and plain clothes proved that she would always be beautiful to him. Something about her light skin just glowed in the light of the fire.

As she faced him again after hanging up her clothes she looked him over once and said, "Okay, your turn."

He gave her a similarly amused expression as he met her gaze.

"You got just as wet as I did." She declared, standing her ground, "And I refuse to be the only one waltzing around in my smallclothes."

He sighed but knew he couldn't make her get dry if he wouldn't do the same.

"Alright," he agreed as he turned around, "but you'll have to help untie."

Smirking at her victory, she stepped forward and with deft fingers undid the laces on the back of the prince's handsome jerkin. Once undone, she proceeded to help him remove the sodden leather tunic and hang it near the lantern they'd hung their other wet articles of clothing on.

"I've got it from here." He assured her; grateful he'd worn light black pants under his heavy leather riding pants.

She stepped back and as he seemed to have no problem with her, she didn't turn around but simply stared into the fire. Once he was out of them, he took the pants and hung them as best he could.

Snow, meanwhile, had wandered near the makeshift bed and crouched down beside it, removing a stone from the ground before digging where it had been. Less than a moment later she was dragging a drawstring bag to the surface.

Charming, now only in his billowing white undershirt, that was only damp at the collar and ends of his now rolled up sleeves, and simple pants, having watched her progress inquired, "What's that?"

"Dinner." She replied as she undid the knot of the drawstrings and pulled out a small leather pouch.

Opening it revealed dried meat and berries as well as more nuts. While both Snow and Charming would have preferred a cooked rabbit or other game, the storm made any idea of hunting ridiculous so they sat on the pad side by side and ate of the provisions Snow had had the foresight to store.

After finishing their allotted portions and leaving enough for the morning if the storm hadn't cleared, the two sat in front of the fire for several minutes, drying off as they listened to the storm continue to rumble and pour on outside. They decided to leave the fire burning into the night for the warmth.

Sitting in the dim shack, the weight of the day began to weigh down on David. So much had happened. He'd both found and lost his Snow then they were attacked and he had to gain her trust all over again only to learn his maniacal fake father was sending men into the woods to capture him and kill the woman he loved. And now here he was in a tiny shelter mere inches from the love of his life in his under clothes. Yes, today had certainly been exciting but now he was exhausted.

Yawning, he stood up, taking a couple of the fur blankets folded at the end of the bed, he walked over to the far corner and started shaking the furs out to lay on the ground when Snow's voice stopped him as it often did, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Going to bed." He said indicating the floor he was making a bed on because he thought it was fairly obvious.

"That is not a bed. That is dirt and a blanket." She criticized, before patting the pad she sat on, "Get over here."

Looking at her with a great deal of surprise, after her treatment of him that morning he found it hard to believe she would invite him to share a bed with her, crude or not.

When he hadn't moved or said a word but seemed instead to be frozen in shock she let out a breath of exasperation before explaining, "It's going to get even colder until we dry off all the way and body heat is one of the most important standards of survival. So unless you want to wake up with a cold and one of your toes falling off, I suggest you take the offer."

With that she stood, pulled back several layers of fur and climbed inside the bed without further ado, turning to lie with her back facing him.

Feeling as though this couldn't be real, he walked in a daze, picking up the blankets and going to stand by the bed. Carefully he draped his blankets over her as well and crawled in after her, trying not to jostle her too much in the provisional bed.

Once under the covers, he felt how cold she was and did not question as she, without a word, took his arm and wrapped it around her waist. She never could have asked him and while she felt forward with such a bold gesture, she was freezing in her light clothes and he was there and he was warm and she had always told herself she'd do whatever it took to survive.

David knew it didn't mean anything more than trust and warmth so he didn't say anything so as to not make her feel awkward about such an innocent gesture. He instead put his other arm under his head for a pillow and held her closer.

As the rain continued to pound above them, it became a hypnotic and a soothing sound that, combined with the days exertions, sent them both off to sleep within minutes, safe and dry and content.

-O-

David was back running in the woods, he could hear rain but he could neither feel nor see it in the utter darkness.

"Snow!" He yelled into the blackness, frantic as he ran blind. "Where are you?"

It was then that he heard it: Screams.

"David!" she yelled out though he couldn't see her.

"Snow!" he yelled in response, running faster as his heart pounded in his ears.

Then another voice echoed in the dark, masculine and sinister, King George hissed, "I told you to uphold your end."

That was when he tripped and as he tried to stand, a dim light filled the woods to illuminate what he'd stumbled over.

Snow White, now solid gold, frozen on the ground in an expression of absolute terror.

"NO!" He yelled, grabbing the statue before bellowing into the dark woods towards the laughter of the twisted King, "You turn her back! You give her back to me!"

He received no answer other than laughter as he continued to yell and threaten.

"David?" another voice asked, fearful, as his world shook.

"Give her back to me!" He continued to yell.

"David!" the voice yelled again finally dispelling the ominous forest in favor of the dim shelter and Snow's anxious face above him.

Opening his eyes and seeing her beautiful face calmed him instantly, it was just a nightmare. It had only been a nightmare, he repeated to himself, his body relaxing.

"Are you alright?" she asked worriedly of the still groggy prince.

He was still out of it but the nightmare was over.

"Safe." He mumbled as he tried to stay awake, to not get lost in the woods again.

"Yes, you're safe. You're here." She reassured him, placing a tentative hand on his cheek.

"No, You're safe." He mumbled, "My love."

Snow's face screwed up in confusion for a moment when the words he'd screamed came back to her, _Give her back to me_, and it clicked in her head. He'd been dreaming of the woman he loved, the one who looked like her. The one he'd confused her with that morning. He thought Snow was her.

Seeking to calm him, she laid back down, facing him this time, and whispered reassuringly, "Yes. I'm safe. Everything is alright. I'm here now."

The last remnants of the panic left his eyes as a small smile crept over his mouth, his eyes closing, the conscious part of him returning to a more peaceful state of sleep as he wrapped his arms around her, needing to feel her alive and well in his arms to feel whole. David absentmindedly wondered if he was still dreaming but he didn't care. He had her in his arms and that was all that mattered. At peace once more, he drifted back to sleep.

Snow's heart resumed its normal beating before his screams had pierced the night. David had wrapped his arms tightly around her, seeming to take comfort in her mere presence and she was glad to have been able bring him out of his night terrors just by being there. If it were any other man, and any other circumstances, Snow would have slipped out of the grasp of the man beside her, but he was special. Snow knew it was dangerous to fall for a man who loved another but she couldn't help herself, she knew she could do a lot worse than falling asleep in the arms of the chivalrous Prince Charming. And with that last thought, Snow let go and let sleep overcome her as well, happy in that moment to not be alone.

**Author's Note: Yes I like comfort too.**

**By the way, I'm bumping the rating up to a T for this one. True, nothing happened but it's still a bit of an intimate situation so I'm just being safe.**

**Well this chapter took a different turn than originally planned but I regret nothing. I was trying to keep them in character and I think that this is something they would do.**

**She's learning to care for him again, she's not there all the way but she trusts him and he's still trying to deal with his feelings for her without pushing Snow.**

**So while not that much happened with this chapter, I thought it was important.**

**Also chapter title? Total DW reference.**

**What did you guys think? Did I lose you guys completely?**


	4. The Forest is Full of Dangers

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine other than my take on it.**

**Author's Note: took me a little longer this time but school and sick has me so swamped but I am back once more.**

**You guys are all awesome sauce and koala tea and I want to hug each and every one of you. My muses this chapter are: ArianaRizCullen, nahbois68, JeNNiFeR07, hfce, Rachel452, quoththeraven5, Lady Elena Bella Petrova, TiaLuna, collective2220, red 81, Anon Reader, GoChlollie, HG3, Chrysantha Justine Addison, Shanna, MeBookHappiness, DNina, rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe, HarrylovesGinny09, Cindy (and thank you for your concrit and great view. Never ever apologize for length. Your review helped a lot), jacedesbff, whiterose001, and ChlollieRockz.**

**Thank you guys! I really appreciate the support and constructive criticism.**

**And now here's more story.**

Snow White had always been an early riser. Her father used to say that she rose with the dawn and just as beautiful. But Snow didn't feel all that beautiful when she woke up that morning.

She felt sore, still tired and heavy. Heavy? She thought with confusion before the previous day and night came flooding back to her. Opening her eyes quickly, she was immediately greeted with the sleeping face of the handsome prince. Her first instinct was bolt straight up and away from the unexpected sight but she was stopped.

One arm was curled under her shoulders and the other was draped across her waist, effectively pinning her in bed. Now, it wasn't an unpleasant thing exactly, but it was so very close and intimate and it was just a lot to take in so early in the morning. She then looked around as she tried to figure out her next move. She tried a few test wriggles to see of she could loosen his grip without too much care but quickly learned that she would not be getting herself out of his grasp without shoving him off or taking twenty minutes to do so slowly, so she gave up for the time being.

After a moment she decided just let it be for the moment as she mused on what her next move would be after she finally made it out of bed. Her first instinct yelled at her to flee- to keep running and not stop 'til she was far away but another part of her told her that she couldn't do that with David. She almost thought that he would follow her to the ends of the world to keep her safe out of some strange sense of duty. But she didn't think it would be fair to him to ask, even though she really wanted to, what with his love still out there and all.

But what else would she do? Her thoughts questioned as they ran through her head in circles. Run with him from shelter to shelter until the guards left the forest? Could they even wait that long?

She stared up at the wood and rock ceiling when a third option occurred to her: she could leave now, run away before David woke up and protect him that way. The Kings and Queen were after her. It was she that they wanted dead, not David. She could save his life right then and there by slipping away through the forest she knew so well in the light of the early morning.

But could she even do that? Could she leave him without a word like that? He'd done so much already to take care of her, could she hurt him by leaving like that? Hating the idea of being on her own again, she looked over at Prince Charming as he slept and all thoughts of abandoning him were washed from her mind.

She couldn't leave him. He was a decent, kind, and honest guy who genuinely cared for her. Even though splitting up may save his life, Snow knew him well enough to know that he wouldn't want to be saved like that. And because of some promise he had made to Grumpy, he would follow her wherever she went even though it could lead him into more trouble. No; there was no separating now. She had a feeling they would be traveling together until they figured out some solution to the royals wanting to kill her problem. Looking at him long and hard, Snow honestly couldn't say she would mind running with him for awhile.

The thought made her shake her head, what was the matter with her? Why was she getting so sentimental over this guy? This was a dangerous line of thought and she knew it. This was more dangerous than anything she had ever done. How could she have dropped her guard so quickly? She had only known him for a day and now she was trusting and caring for him? That didn't sound like her or who she'd become. A shared bed and stories shouldn't be enough to make her act like an idiot. She knew she had grown too attached and that scared her.

She needed to set some boundaries if she was going to survive this. She had learned after what happened to her father that while love could complete her life, it could also lead her blindly to her doom. She knew it would be hard to, what with his smile and the way he was with her, but she had to put some distance between them in order to protect herself and her heart.

She knew that the first step to get him out of her head was to get out of his arms. She needed to be outside and let the morning air clear her thoughts.

Impatient to get away from the confusing feelings, she tried disentangling herself as gently as possible when her movements caused her bedmate to rouse slightly.

Stirring, David repositioned, feeling safe and warm and happy for the first time in a very long time while visions from the night filled his mind's eye. Sunlight and laughter of the dream he'd just left and Snow. He'd dreamt Snow had come to him and reassured him that it was going to be alright. That she was there as he held her tight. Shifting his arms, he felt something completely unexpected.

His eyes flew open as he realized that it hadn't been a dream, that Snow had comforted him and that he had fallen asleep with her in his arms. He was now extremely aware that she was still in his arms as he met her surprised green eyes mere inches away.

"Hello." She said, for lack of anything better to say, as if nothing were amiss despite the war that was waging in her head.

"Um, hi." He replied awkwardly, slightly embarrasses of the tight hold he held her in even if he, himself, found it so soothing.

"You comfy?" She asked with an expression which he was easily able to interpret as a request to let her go.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He said immediately as though just realizing he was holding her as he let go even though it was the last thing he wanted to do. He found himself unable to look in her face just then, for fear of seeing judgment and instead contemplated the wall.

She couldn't help but laugh at his sense of modesty, "It's alright. You had a bad dream. I get it."

Of course as soon as the words were out of her mouth she wanted to slap herself. So much for her resolve. All of the lines she'd drawn a few minutes ago had seemed to wash away as soon as he opened his baby blues at her.

"Well thank you." He said earnestly and vulnerably all at once, looking at her so kindly.

Feeling her resolution quake, she said a quick, "It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

Mentally shaking herself, Snow realized that she had to get away from his gaze. Without any warning, she threw the blankets off of herself and stood up before stepping over him to stand on solid ground.

"Are you alright?" David asked in his concerned manner, sitting up.

"Hungry." She answered curtly going over to where their proper clothes hung; mostly dry now from the fire, "The storm's passed, I'm going to hunting."

He took the blankets off of as well, and stood declaring, "I'll join you."

She immediately panicked, "No! No, I'm fine."

Yes, she wanted real cooked food but the real reason for her hunting expedition was to get away from Prince Charming and to figure out how to act around him with her new rules. Him tagging along would just ruin it.

"Snow, we can't afford to split up right now. It's too dangerous." He said very seriously. "If someone came, we would better be able to defend ourselves together. Also, we'd be able to run in a moment if we needed to."

Hanging her head in disappointment she realized he was right and there would be no getting away from him now.

"Alright. Fine." She seceded, trying to hide her moodiness at her escape plan being botched.

"Fine." He said as well, joining her by the door.

Trying to let her disappointment go, she focused instead on her clothes. They dressed in mostly silence excepting when she assisted with his jerkin again. Once fully dressed, she felt far less vulnerable like her forest hunting gear had doubled for armor against emotional weakness.

Determined to hunt and eat quickly, they next removed the bark and the boulders that had guarded the opening to their hideout. Once the door was clear, Charming carefully edged the door open with his sword drawn in case an ambush lay in wait beyond their shelter. Easing out of the shack warily, he motioned for her to wait. She did as directed, waiting with bated breath as he made his way out, ready for an attack. After of intense scanning, he ascertained that, while the ground was wet from the rain, there was no armada preparing to strike and that it was safe.

Stopping only to retrieve a spear from its hiding place in one of the fallen trees of the shelter, Snow left the shelter to join him. They moved swiftly but quietly through the woods as they hunted with Snow on the lookout for game and David on guard for enemies. After some time with no attacks and Snow having caught two rabbits, they returned to the hide-out and prepared breakfast, eager for cooked meat.

With the animals skinned and roasting over their fire, Snow and Charming realized that they weren't quite sure where to go next.

"Do you have any other shelters in the woods?" David asked, wracking his mind for a solution. He knew they couldn't stay here, they had to keep moving; too many people were after them.

"A few more." Snow replied, "But I wouldn't stay at any of them more than a night. They aren't meant for long term use and we can't afford to linger anywhere as long as we are still in the forest."

Her words gave him an idea he had never considered before, "Then we leave the woods."

Snow straightened her back, skeptical, "Where would we go?"

"My mother's farm." He answered, having contemplated on it very carefully before suggesting it.

"No." Snow said, shooting down that plan in an instant, "No way. There's no way that King George wouldn't think to post some guards there or at least check in on her with you on the run."

"We wouldn't be going to the farmhouse or any of the outbuildings. Listen, I know that land better than anyone. At the boundary there is an old hidden wine cellar below where another house used to be before it burned to the ground. I found it as a boy and I never told anyone." He assured her slow and convincing as he looked deep in her eyes, "We would be safe there."

She averted her gaze to the cooking meat as she tried to think of any other option. It was risky but it might be their only shot.

As if he was reading her mind, he continued, "Is there any other option you can think of?"

"No." She admitted bitterly as she gave in, "There's nothing else that wouldn't endanger others. We need to find a place to plan our next move and that seems to be our only chance. How far is your farm from here?"

Being a gentleman and not holding his victory above her head he simply thought on her question before answering, "Probably a few days to the southeast if we're going on foot."

"Then we should leave soon." She decided, adding, "There might be another shelter or two between here and there but we'll have to see."

"Good. The rabbits are probably done." He agreed, reaching forward to check on their breakfast.

They didn't speak again until after they finished eating and were preparing to leave. After making sure they had everything and had repacked and buried the drawstring pouch they had had dinner from the night before, they concealed the door once more before leaving.

The two had developed a rhythm while traveling the forest. The one with the destination would lead and warn the other of any treacherous obstacles in the path while on the look out for enemies and other dangers. The other would keep close but scanned behind them in case they were being followed. They'd pause for breaks and to relieve themselves but other than that they carried on quickly, streaming through the forest like water. After the first day and the close call with Midas' men, they didn't talk and laugh and carry on, instead focused on speed and stealth as opposed to camaraderie. But there was comfort in each others' presence and though Snow tried to forget it and get past it, she trusted him with her life and was glad to have him by her side.

They were making good time when a few miles into their journey Charming stopped very suddenly.

"Snow, come look at this." He said, warily, which immediately had Snow on high alert.

Joining him where he'd paused, Snow White bent to get a closer look at the ground that David was staring at with such a concerned expression.

"Tracks." David said even though she could clearly see for herself. They went from the south directly in the direction they were heading. There were heavy men's prints as a woman's pointed heels. Snow knelt, trying to confirm the rising fear in the pit of her stomach. Her fears were confirmed when there, against the bark of a tree was the sparkling purple residue of magic.

"The Queen." Snow hissed, bolting up, "She's been through here."

"Are you sure?" he asked, brow furrowed with worry.

"Positive." She confirmed, scanning the woods, "We can't go this way."

"How else can we go?" He asked, trying to figure it out.

"Well we can go north east and double back to the south when we're clear of this region." She suggested, her mental map of the forest spread out before her when she thought of a problem, letting her voice trail, "Except…"

"Except what?" Charming questioned, trying to keep up with the mile-a-minute train her thoughts were traveling on.

"Except if we go that way, we'll end up in the land of the Three Bears." She responded; worry lining her face as she tried to formulate another option.

"The Three Bears? They're real?" David asked with disbelief. He'd heard the stories as a kid but never knew they actually existed.

"Oh yeah. They're real and have a real grudge against humans." Snow told him, "My friend Goldilocks has had dealings with them in the past. Of course she didn't exactly help things by stealing from them but that's beside the point. They're dangerous and don't think that they are just dumb creatures just because they are animals. That mistake would cost you your life. But it's either we brave them or the Queen."

Having said her piece, Snow fell silent for a moment, allowing Charming the chance to decide which way to go without her bias.

"We have to try the bears." He finally concluded, "At least they aren't trying to kill you specifically."

Snow couldn't help but joke, "No, just generally."

He rewarded her wit with a wide grin that made her heart melt a little in a way that wasn't helping her think straight at all.

"The Three Bears it is." She said, clearing her throat and looking towards the path they must now take, before continuing, "But I must warn you, they are brutes and would have no qualms with killing you no matter who you are. Hopefully we can slip through without their notice, but I wouldn't count on it. So what I need you to do is listen to me very carefully and do whatever I say and we just might make it out."

He nodded gravely, determined to obey her very carefully, trusting her knowledge of the woods and the inner workings of the creatures that lived there.

While still maintaining a decent speed, the two made their way more cautiously towards their new heading. The transition into the territory of the Bears was palpable as the rest and shrubbery seemed more overgrown and the light shifted. Claw marks and damage was evidenced across the trees but the most notable difference was, in this part of the woods, there were no bird songs or animals noises. It was eerily quiet.

They walked closer together now; Charming felt a really bad chill run up his spine that made having Snow close mandatory. And Snow, of course, would never admit it but it made her feel so much better to be next to him.

They walked in complete silence for twenty minutes and Snow wasn't sure she breathed the entire time. She'd heard horror stories from this part of the woods that made her skin crawl and if she had any other choice besides the Evil Queen she would gladly take it over walking in this part of the forest.

Though he was sure it was his own warped imagination, the forest seemed to grow darker the farther they walked and he began to wonder how long the land of the Three Bears stretched on for but he dare not ask Snow in the utter silence.

It was then, when the quiet seemed to be deafening and the forest the darkest that they heard it, a deep low growl that made the hairs raise on the back of Snow's neck.

"Someone's been walking through my forest." It said behind them and to the left, causing the pair stop in their tracks.

"Someone's been trespassing on my land." Another, only slightly softer voice said from the right.

"And someone's been in my woods," The final of the three bears grumbled from directly behind them, "and they're still here."

Panic rising within them, Snow and Charming spared a fearful glance at each other before turning around slowly in the face of the three hungry bears.

"And they're just in time for dinner." The first and the deepest voiced bear rumbled, rearing up on his hind legs, preparing to strike.

David was in front of Snow White in an instant, ready to take the blow to defend the only woman he loved.

And it was in that moment that, despite all of her best efforts, Snow knew she was in love with Prince Charming and that she always would be.

**Author's Note: AND MORE CLIFFHANGERS! Yay!**

**(And whoops the chapter title ended up being another alter DW reference. I just couldn't help it.)**

**-peeks out sheepishly- so…. Do you guys like it?**

**I am actually incredibly self-conscious about this chapter.**

**I tried something new and I like it and I'm actually kind of excited about it, I am also really nervous.**

**You guys still like it despite being a little out there?**

**P.S. I would also like to add that another contributing factor to my quick updates, other than you guys and your wonderful reviews, is that I am trying to get this story out here and/or finished before the next Snowing episode. Because, while I am really looking forward to it, I know that this story will become irrelevant and wrong and that you guys won't want to read it anymore so I'm trying/aiming to finish it by then but who knows. I may not. But I can try.**

**Blagh. If not, I just hope you guys won't abandon ship because I have enjoyed going on this adventure with you guys and helping you with your fix.**


	5. The Truth Among Thieves

**Author's Note: So I am a horrible person but I am finally back. Have been far too busy than anyone has a right to be without a job. I am just so tired. Not enough sleep.**

**But here is a new chapter and it is a doozy.**

**And it is dedicated to all of you amazing and astounding reviewers. This story is what it is because of you.**

**So the amazing people that are responsible for this chapter are:**

**hfce, Cenicienta, sgcycle, elphaba731, jacedesbff, thistwinklingstar, TiaLuna, red 81, GoChlollie, brittanyr1221, HG3, Finchel-Seddie-T-Swizzle-13, quoththeraven5, GinnyArias, I'mAwesomeAndIKnowIt, xangels creationx, Winter19, collective2220, Rachel452, BAMF, cuddybristow, pinkfreak805, Cindy (I really wish that you had an account because you leave such long, wonderful reviews and great concrit I would really like to discuss it with you. If you have a livejournal or a tumblr, the links to mine are on my profile page), RMSroswell (clobber hug! I was having a bad day and your review made it better), ChlollieRockz, Jen, shanna, and LuvTheMountains.**

**I would hug all of you and bake you cupcakes it I could. You have no idea how much every single review, compliment and critique means to me. It makes me a better writer. Thank you.**

**Also, as a warning, this chapter contains some mild cursing, in case any of you mind.**

**But I can't so instead I will just give you this chapter and hope you enjoy.**

Just as the great big bear drew back his claw to maul the runaway royals, a low whistle sounded from behind him.

All three bears raised their noses in the air, momentarily distracted from their victims.

"It's her!" The smaller bear in the middle roared.

Rumbling and roaring the three bears turned in the direction the sound had come from, clawing and scratching at each other in their hurry to reach their prey first. They took off in a tornado of terror, leaving the ground shaking in their wake.

And with that, the fearsome, inescapable bears had left as quick as they'd come. Even though the rational course of action would have been to run at the first chance, Snow and Charming stood still; frozen by apprehension and disbelief at their near miss.

After only a few seconds of standing like that, another sound issued from behind them causing them to jump before wheeling around to face the newest threat.

More rustling sounded and Snow instinctively reached out and gripped David's arm for support. Charming drew his sword again, inching forward to attack the moment the new danger revealed itself. Less than a moment later, a shape emerged from the trees causing David to charge and raise his sword.

But before he could swing it, the newcomer yelled out while still in the shadows with their arms up in surrender, "Easy Warrior Boy! I'm a friend!"

Charming warily lowered his sword from its attack position but kept it at the ready, saying in his most commanding and intimidating voice, "Who are you? Show yourself!"

The owner of the mysterious voice stepped out of the deep shadows and into a rare patch of light in the dark woods, revealing a young woman with piercing green-blue eyes and dark golden hair that reached to her shoulders under the brown hood she drew back.

But before she could respond to Charming's first request, Snow beat her to the punch of announcing herself as she rushed forward to take the younger woman in an embrace, exclaiming, "Goldilocks! What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? I'm on a job, what are you doing here?" The girl asked, taking Snow by the arm, continuing their forward motion from before with Charming following uneasily.

"It was the lesser of two evils." Snow explained, relieved at the presence of another familiar face.

"I heard." The spunky young woman said sympathetically, "You've got the entire forest in an uproar looking for you. It was bad enough with that witch of a queen but what on Earth did you do to send two other kings after you?"

"Nothing." Snow answered, still unable to believe how things had turned out, "They're blaming me for something I didn't do. It was pure coincidence."

"Well then let me tell you, Coincidence is a bitch and you need to slap her." Goldie quipped eliciting a laugh from the fugitive princess that made David smile. Goldilocks caught the look which prompted an inquiry for Snow, "So, when are you gonna introduce me to your hunky bodyguard?"

Snow turned and looked at David for the first time, now feeling incredibly awkward and unsure since her epiphany, tried to play it cool, "Oh. Well Goldie, this is-"

She paused, she'd been about to say David before she realized that most of the world still thought him to be Prince James which might save his life so she corrected herself and said, "Prince James or Charming as I call him."

David silently appreciated this gesture and couldn't help the happy feeling when she used her nickname for him. Goldilocks gave him an appreciative once-over, "Charming indeed. Where can I get one?"

Embarrassed, Snow nudged her friend with her elbow and gave her a 'shut up' look. Charming, who caught the face, decided to file that away for later contemplation as he smiled and increased speed to walk beside the girls.

"How exactly did you two meet?" he asked, looking between them as he tried to figure out what brought the diverse girls together.

"Ah, yes. I believe it was when I crashed into her rather magnificently." Goldilocks let out a laugh at the memory, "It was after my first Three Bears job and Snow White here was newly on the run and had much yet to learn about the ways of the woods."

"And you were kind enough to enlighten me." Snow chimed in, smiling as she remembered.

"Well it was the least I could do after you helping me out of the pinch I was in!" Goldie replied easily, her long legs setting a fast pace as she led them through the previously sinister-seeming forest.

"What was this job exactly?" David inquired, batting a low hanging branch out of his way as he did so.

"I am so glad you asked." Goldilocks declared before launching into the story, "Like I said, it was the first time I'd been hired to steal from the Bears but it was also my first big pay off. Of course, I underestimated them but I learned a lot. The bears had made a deal with the Evil Queen to gain certain magical items in exchange for favors. The first was the Never-Ending Porridge Pot. And that was my objective that day."

Snow caught Charming's brief look of non comprehension and stepped in to explain, "It's an enchanted bowl that can never be emptied. It really is an impressive item."

"Yep, and it's worth a fortune too." Goldie informed him happily, "My one problem was that I wasn't sure what it looked like. So when I snuck in their house that morning after they'd left on an errand, I saw that there were three bowls with porridge on the table. Of course my buyer hadn't given me any sort of hint of what it looked like so I had no choice but to eat each bowl 'til I reached the bottom. And by my luck it was the third one so I was absolutely stuffed because it never occurred to me to dump the porridge out instead of eating it which would have been a lot easier. So I finally found the damn thing but I feel like croaking when I hear the bears returning outside and I know my time is up. I grabbed that cursed thing, porridge and all and climb out the window. I'm not that far out when the bears figure out what I've done so I start to panic because I know I can't make it that far as full as I am."

"And that's when she met me." Snow joined in, helping her finish, "I was lost in the Bears' land when here comes this teenager tearing through the woods, eyes wild, carrying this pot when she falls right on top of me, porridge flying everywhere."

"And the bears are after me so Snow grabbed my hand and dragged me into this hollowed out log she spotted and we've been friends ever since." Goldilocks concluded with a smile at Snow.

"She was the one who helped me build my first hideout." Snow informed the Prince matter-of-factly.

"Well then I thank you for that, we just stayed in one last night; very helpful." Charming said cordially.

"I'm glad!" Goldie replied earnestly, brushing her blonde locks out of her face, "A good shelter is after all a staple for thieves in these woods."

The three had developed a good speed while maintaining their high spirits. Snow and Goldilocks remained arm-in-arm with Charming on Snow's other side, still slightly on the defensive in the dark forest.

"So what is it you're doing here Goldie?" Snow asked curiously.

"Ah! The Three Bears job number three." The blonde thief replied mischievously, rummaging through her satchel before pulling out a bottle with strange purple capsules inside and naming them, "Sleeping drops. One pill and you sleep for a month. And they thought they could hide it in Baby Bear's pillow."

"Baby Bear?" Charming repeated incredulously. In his brief look at the snarling monsters, none of the three resembled a baby to him.

"My nickname for the youngest, he's a little smaller than the others." She said by way of explanation before adding happily, "Goldie's gonna buy herself a beautiful new crossbow with these babies."

Snow giggled. It was wonderful to see her old friend again after so many months. Hare-brained and eccentric she may be, but no one could deny or replace her spark.

Goldilocks put the case back and looked at the other two curiously, "So where are you two headed?"

"A safe house near the woods." Charming answered. He respected Snow's trust in the girl enough to know that she meant them no harm but he thought it would be safer if no one knew where they were going.

"Good deal." She noted appreciatively, "I'm probably going to have to dash in a moment to meet my buyer but I want you guys to know that I wish you all the luck in the world and I hope we'll see each other again before too long."

Snow, emotional at the kind sentiment, hugged Goldie tight from the side, "You too. Thank you so much for saving us."

"Anytime." Goldilocks assured her, returning the embrace.

They resumed walking for another minute before the most horrible and terrifying roaring sounded far in the distance while a distinct burning smell permeated the woods.

"Welp, that's my cue." Goldie said with a wicked grin as she released her arm around Snow.

"What did you do?" Charming asked, amused with a raised eyebrow as he looked in the direction the noise came from.

"I may have set their house on fire." Goldilocks replied off-handedly.

"Goldie!" Snow exclaimed with disbelief. There really was no predicting what the thief would or wouldn't do.

"I can't be tamed!" Goldilocks crowed playfully, taking off on a path perpendicular to the one they'd been walking, "See you two around!"

"Take care!" Snow called as her friend grinned wildly in response before pulling her hood back up and disappearing through the trees.

"Interesting friend." Charming remarked with a smirk, pausing to regard Snow for a moment.

"Oh yeah, she's a handful." Snow agreed, shaking her head.

"It was nice to see you so happy." He noted, unable to help himself.

Snow's breath caught in her throat at his wonderful, caring smile.

_He's in love with someone else. He's in love with someone else._ She repeated bitterly in her head until she managed to get out an octave higher than normal, "Shall we keep going?"

"After you." He replied in answer, chivalrous to the last.

Trying to act normal, she started walking, already missing Goldilocks and the easy atmosphere she had provided as a buffer in the wake of Snow's dangerous realization. Snow was confused and resentful of it. Why did she have to go and do such a foolish thing as fall for him? He was taken. He was already in love with another. Hell, he had broken up a wedding that could have landed him the lap of luxury for the rest of his life so he could be with the woman he loved. Snow just needed to keep reminding herself of that until they went their own separate ways.

With all of these thoughts churning in her brain, they'd walked in silence for several more minutes. It was obvious when they'd left the land of the Three Bears as the trees were less dense and the sounds of animals could be heard again.

David let out a long breath and closed his eyes, feeling the pressure of his worry since they'd entered the dark of the woods release in the sunlight. Snow would have been happy to watch him all day but it was that kind of thinking that would get her into trouble.

_He's in love with someone else._ She repeated like a mantra in her head, trudging faster as if the distance she covered could be put between her and such thoughts. He, having longer legs, was soon ahead of her and saw the consternated look on her face.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing." She replied instantly, "I just can't wait 'til we don't have to be on the run anymore."

"Me neither." He agreed grimly though he had no idea how he could possibly explain his need to be with her once they were done.

She caught the worried expression on his face and put to him cautiously, "Will you look for her then?"

David didn't need to clarify who Snow was asking about. Snow's queries always seemed to lead back to the questions he couldn't answer.

"Probably." He answered though he still wasn't sure what he would do.

"Do you know where to find her?" snow asked, looking everywhere but him as she tried to absorb his words as a reminder that he'd already given his heart away.

"I think so." He responded cryptically, thinking of how close she was but how far the woman who had loved him was, "It's just hard and has been more difficult than I had ever imagined it would be."

"Why?" that was the one thing Snow had never been able to understand about his situation.

He braced himself as he tried to explain, "She made a choice. King George told her she couldn't have me and it hurt her so bad she had to do something about it and that took her away from me."

"But you broke off the marriage for her." Snow pointed out, not understanding, "Wouldn't she have heard that?"

It was painful for David to talk about it with her. It was so hard for her to understand but he couldn't properly explain it any other way, "She did, but it was too late. She'd already gone too far. But I will find her. I always will."

Snow White looked down at her feet in sadness, she couldn't imagine going through what David was going through but it was his determination that really struck a chord with her. The words he said now reminded her of some of the ones he used when he first met her, when he thought she was his love. He had held her hands seeming to drink in her presence, _"You're alright. I found you; I told you I would always found you."_

He had been so sure and confident. He'd looked at her then without a doubt in his eyes. Just like Grumpy had earlier that very morning…

Snow frowned at that. Grumpy had come in happier than she'd ever seen him, eager to tell her some important news. Something about his words seemed weighted with significance now, but what had he said?

"_The royal wedding, the whole kingdom is abuzz! It's off, Snow! He left her! James left Abigail! Did you hear me? Your Prince Charming isn't getting married."_

At the time, Snow had no idea what he was talking about. She'd thought that he was just telling gossip, assumed that he was talking about some royal affair she knew nothing about. When Snow had asked him who he was talking about, he'd looked disappointed. Then he'd noticed an empty bottle at her bedside and he took it and cursing under his breath, he left the cottage quickly. At the time, she'd thought he was just annoyed she'd made a mess but she honestly didn't remember leaving a bottle there. But now, in context, thinking on what he'd said, she had no idea what he meant and was becoming more and more confused by the second. He had been talking about David breaking things off with Midas' daughter to be with the woman he loved, obviously, but 'her Prince Charming'? What did he mean? How did Grumpy even know that nickname if he'd never met Charming?

The more and more she thought about it, the less sense events over the last few days made and the higher her hopes became.

King George lied to Midas and was sending men to capture and kill her after David broke off his engagement even though they had allegedly never met. David would never talk about the woman he loved in detail. Charming had come to her and hadn't been able to tell her apart from the woman he supposedly loved. He seemed to know things about her that he shouldn't have known, like how the Queen was after her. He was so protective of her and was hiking through miles of woods with her to keep her safe for no apparent reason other than maybe honor and duty… to a woman he had apparently just met. And then there were her feelings. Being with him felt like the most natural thing in the world. Talking and traveling with him felt like something she had done for years. It felt right.

But how could Snow be the woman he loved and her not know it? David had just said that she'd thought she couldn't have him and had gone too far for him to find her but he'd never get up. What if that bottle Grumpy had found had been a potion that had made her forget? Snow knew that if she was hurt and heartbroken enough she would do whatever it took to forget it and get past it.

They had entered a bit of a gully, a small forested canyon of sorts between hills and massive rocks in the woods. Snow paused in her absent minded steps. It was one of the most ridiculous things she had ever thought of but what if it were true? What if she had known and loved Charming so much that she couldn't stand the thought of life without him that she'd taken the only way out she could find, not knowing he loved her enough to abandon the life he'd been leading. Looking at him stride through the woods, ready at a moment's notice to come to her aid, she could absolutely believe it. All that he'd done in the last two days was to keep her safe and be there for her.

Her breath hitched, the idea of what she'd theorized sounding so good that it actually caused a physical hurt in her chest.

At the sound, David turned around, immediately concerned as he doubled back to stand by her side, always compassionate, "Snow, what is it?"

"What's her name?" She got out through she was having trouble breathing with her heart pounding in her throat.

He looked away from her anxiously, he had to dodge but he had no idea how.

"What is her name?" Snow repeated quietly in the space between them, building up the courage before whispering, "Is it me?"

At that simple question, his eyes shot up to look at her face. Could she have possibly asked what he thought she'd asked? She'd been looking down but slowly, ever so slowly, her eyes met his and he knew she wasn't joking or messing around, she'd figured it out. He had no idea how she would have figured out, maybe through some he'd said, but deep in her heart she knew but had to hear it from him.

"Yes." He breathed out, barely daring to speak in such a fragile moment. He felt as if any sudden moment would cause the moment to shatter into a million pieces and he'd be back with the woman from the day before who didn't know or trust him.

She drew breath for the first time since their eyes met. The full truth in that moment washing over her like a tidal wave: _He loved her. He loved her. __**He **__loved __**her.**_

Fearing that this was unwelcome news and that she didn't feel the same, he quickly spoke up, "I know it's a lot and I didn't want to tell you so you'd feel obligated or anything but you are and you just don't remember. I understand if you don't feel the same and I don't expect that but-"

He was cut off then, the weight of his words and everything had clicked in her brain until she realized that there was no one else. That he wasn't taken. That his heart was hers and no one else's and that she would gladly give her heart to him in return. And all of these realizations resulted in a single response.

Cutting off his insecure ramblings, she quickly cleared up his last statement by stepping forward to crash her lips onto his. It took Charming less than a second to realize what that meant before grabbing the back of her neck to pull her into an even deeper kiss. He needed more of her like he'd never needed anything else. He had never come close to feeling this way about anything else and he refused to ever let her go again.

This was their first kiss but it was so much more than that, the passion and the need spoke of reunion and fire and true love and everything they'd heard about in stories they'd heard growing up. She was his and he was hers after months of longing and separation and heartbreak and potions and meddling kings. They were finally together.

And in that kiss and the way that her Prince Charming held her, something inside of Snow stirred. It was like a locked door in the back of her mind swung open off its hinges as everything they'd shared before yesterday came streaming back to her in an instant.

And she remembered. She remembered the first time she saw him and she gave him that scar on his chin. She remembered the relief when he'd saved her from the Queen's men and the look on his face when she saved him in return. She also remembered the months she'd spent trying to drive him from her mind. She remembered the way her heart broke when George forced her to lie. She remembered how, late in the night, her eyes swollen from crying all night; she had dared to drink the potion that had caused so much trouble.

She remembered.

Gasping from the strength of such a recollection, she pulled back, trying to catch her breath, needing to tell him what had happened.

"David," she gasped, as he tried to regain breath as well, his eyes not leaving hers, "David, I remember."

But then, when Snow had barely had the time to savor the look of incredulous ecstasy on his face, the arrow came flying from the trees to graze his arm.

He let out a yell of pain before working through it to draw his sword and turned to see who had fired. A group of four golden armored men stood at the top of the ridge to the left of them. There was luckily only one archer and the other three started to make their way down to meet them.

Dodging behind a tree to avoid more arrows, Charming grabbed Snow's arm and took her with him. Holding her close, he whispered hurriedly, "Snow, you have to run. I can slow them down but I won't be able to get away. You have to leave me."

"No!" Snow countered angrily, resisting the urge to slap him for suggesting it, "I won't leave you. We just found each other again!"

More arrows flew past as the men came closer.

He pulled her close to look him the eyes as he panted, "They only want to capture me. If you stay, they will kill you. Now run. We will find each other again, I promise. You'll find me, I know you will."

Unable to help the tears welling in her eyes, Snow gave him one last, hurried and painful kiss before ducking out from behind the tree and throwing her knife at the closest attacker. With that, she made herself run amidst the arrows, despite it being the hardest thing she'd ever had to do. Once on the opposite ridge she looked back to see David shove the man who had Snow's knife in his leg as the other two grabbed him by the arms to take him back with them. Prince Charming's retrieval must have been their key objective as they didn't bother to dispatch one to catch Snow now that David was in hand.

Her heart aching at the sight, Snow turned away and ran. There was no way she could take on four heavily armed men on her own and they were bound to have reinforcements nearby. No, they would take David straight to King Midas and that would have to be her best bet in getting him back, but first she would need help.

Unwilling to give up and determined to get the man she loved twice back and safe, Snow turned back to the West, running as fast as she could, determined to reach the house of the dwarves.

**Author's Note: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!**

**Yeah…I am so sorry guys but this was how this one was always going to have to end.**

**And I fluffing loved this chapter. Like you have no idea. It was hard as all get out but I loved it.**

**Goldilocks. I love my Goldilocks. If I had the inspiration for it I would write a story for her because she is awesome and I want her in the show. She is so much fun to write. Haha. I am incredibly fond of her. Did you guys like her too? I know there was a significant detour into her story but I wanted to try to tell that story and do it justice before getting back to the Snowing angst.**

**But in other news, Snow remembers! Well, to be technical, she figured it out and then she remembered but still SNOW REMEMBERS! Haha. This has been a long time coming and was originally intended for chapter 4 but after a talk with my sister I decided I wanted more relationship building and she gave me the idea for the run in with the Three Bears and as you can tell, I ran with it.**

**But I love this chapter even though it was hard to write. And it is my most sincere desire that you guys like it too.**

**So did you like it?**

**REVIEW!**


	6. The Princess and the Plan

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my version of Goldilocks. And I love her.**

**Author's Note: I'M BACK AGAIN! And I feel horrible for taking so long. I had most of it written down but it just took me awhile to find the time and will to type it up.**

**Anyways, last episode was kind of heartbreaking and last chapter's cliffhanger was kind of painful so I'm sorry about that but here we go!**

**And now to thank the people who gave me the juice to continue on: **

**Obsessionsaremylife, elphaba731, GoChlollie, jaybird200, DCdreamer55, xangels creationx, thistwinklingstar, hfce, dracke, quoththeraven5, Anon Reader, RMSroswell, astrakelly, Cindy, jacedesbff, shockerz, GreenVolleyball (yes DW means Doctor Who), and kissesandcake (thank you so much. Your two reviews spurred me on to finish).**

**And I'll cut it short up here and save it for the bottom. Here's the chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

It was past midnight and every part of Snow's body ached when the cottage of the dwarves came into view. Still on alert for enemies, she went to the door of the dark house, hoping against hope that they hadn't fled or been captured. Noting the arrow holes in the hardwood of the door, she gulped and knocked. When there was no answer she pounded again, harder this time.

Beginning to fear the worst, she banged one last time and was about to turn away when she heard and angry voice grumble from within.

"Whoever you are, you better be dying or-" At that point Grumpy opened the door, his tired eyes going wide with surprise as he finished, "Snow."

"Grumpy!" she exclaimed, suddenly hugging him, all of her weariness crashing down on her at seeing her dear friend after such a long and trying day.

He put his arms around her, the relief rolling off of her in waves practically palpable.

"You're alright," She muttered into his shoulder. "I was worried about you."

"That was silly," He told her, though he liked that she cared. "We dwarves can take care of ourselves."

"Of course," She remarked with the first almost smile she'd had since she had last seen David that morning.

"What are you doing here though? Where's Charming?" Grumpy questioned, concerned at her weary manner and the late hour of her arrival. They sat down at the table where he lit a single candle.

"Taken," She announced drearily, the fact still hard to process. "Some of Midas' men caught up to us and he stayed behind to give me my best chance."

"I'm sorry," He offered, knowing it wasn't much but it was all he could give her at that moment.

"I am too," She stated before daring to say what was both a miracle and a burden, "And I remembered. I fell for him again and I remembered; but then they found us and now he's gone again."

Saying it out loud took a toll as her voice cracked. She needed to stay strong to do what she had to do but there were still tears in her eyes that she couldn't fight.

"You're gonna make it," Grumpy insisted, putting a hand on hers on top of the table.

"Yes I am," She agreed, reaching up with her free hand to brush away the unwanted signs of weakness, "Because we are going to get him back."

"Snow," Grumpy sighed. He had thought Charming was a nice enough guy but there was only so much they could do. "If Midas has him then there's nothing to be done. No one's ever gotten out of the Golden Castle. Midas is smart and his defenses are solid. Our best bet would be to snatch him back is when he is on his way back to George's castle."

"No, Snow argued. "We can't wait that long. David knows too much. George will want to kill him as soon as he can."

"Why would he do that?" Grumpy asked, scratching his head.

"Because he's not his son. David is simply a means to an end after his son James died. George told me himself that he doesn't love him and would kill David if it helped him achieve his goal. All he wants is Midas' gold; nothing more."

"Damn. Royal politics are just twisted," Grumpy concluded.

Growing more tired at the thought of her own childhood and the circumstances that led to her running away, Snow couldn't help but agree, "You've got that right."

"So what are we going to do?" he looked to her in the light of the candle only to see her struggle to keep her eyes open. "Well, the first thing we are going to do is get you to bed."

"No," She resisted groggily. "I need to help him."

"You need to sleep," He countered, standing his ground. "You'll be no use to him if you're dead on your feet."

Snow tried to stand, to prove that she could handle herself but it seemed as though all of her former strength had fled the longer she sat.

"Come on, you can save him in the morning," He assured her as he stood as well, leading her to the bed they'd left open for her.

"I have to find him," She mumbled in a determined fashion. "We always find each other."

"I know you will," He assured her with a wry grin as he sat her on the bed, "If anyone can break into the Golden Castle, it'll be you."

She smiled at that, laying down as he threw a blanket on her.

"Good night, sister." He wished her quietly before blowing out the candle and returning to his own bed. It was only a matter of minutes before Snow's exhaustion overtook her and pulled her down into the arms of sleep.

The next morning she awoke to the sound of the dwarves making breakfast. As the reality of what happened sunk in, she kept her eyes firmly shut for another minute, pretending that it was the morning before. That Charming was safe and holding her in his arms. But Snow knew that wishing she was with him wouldn't help him any. Needing to be productive in the wake of her fantasy, she opened her eyes and sat up, suddenly aware that she'd gone to sleep in her furs. Not wanting to waste anytime, she pushed off the blanket and stood, joining the dwarves in the kitchen. They all hugged and welcomed her back, happy to see her.

"So what's the plan, deary?" Doc asked once the niceties were done and they were all seated with breakfast at the table, indicating to her that Grumpy had already filled them in.

"I'm going to sneak into Midas' castle." She told them point blank causing Bashful to take a deep breath, and Happy to put an encouraging hand on his shoulder before she continued, "Who's with me?"

Grumpy looked to the other dwarves before back to Snow with their consensus, "We're in."

While Snow had never doubted their loyalty, she knew she was asking for a lot and was thus relieved at their response, replying whole-heartedly, "Thank you all so much."

Grumpy waved it off, Snow didn't even have to ask in his opinion, "What's our next move?"

Snow took the hint and launched right into her instructions, "Sneezy, Doc, I want you to go to Granny's and find Red as fast as you can. When you do, fill her in and ask her to help then come join us at the Three Pigs Inn near Midas' castle."

Doc nodded and Sneezy blew his nose in response before they both got up and prepared to leave.

Snow then turned to the other five and continued, "Now, we need to pick up a few things first but then we will be heading there too."

"What are we going to do?" Grumpy asked, wanting to know all he could.

"I sent Goldilocks a message, and if she gets it and agrees," Snow said, feeling confident that her friend would, "she's going to survey the castle for weaknesses. If anyone can find one, she can."

"Yeah, but isn't she a bit pricey?" Grumpy pointed out skeptically.

"She's the best, and she's my friend," Snow maintained, knowing Goldie well enough to know that she wouldn't charge under the circumstances.

Grumpy just shrugged and didn't say anything else.

Snow looked them over and asked, "Everyone clear?"

The dwarves looked between themselves before nodding.

"Good." Snow concluded, straightening, "Let's get going then."

-O-

_The Night Before_

Charming paced his room again.

He'd been surprised at first that he hadn't been thrown into a cell before he remembered that George was still trying to keep up appearances and that it would look suspicious to lock his 'abducted' son in the dungeon. Oh yes, David had underestimated how devious and clever his adopted father was. While David had first awaited to be brought before the king so as to tell him the truth, night had fallen and the only company he had was a serving girl bringing him food. When several hours had passed, he figured something was off and decided to get some answers.

He strode to the door and was surprised to find it wasn't even locked as he had assumed it was. Standing outside he found two guards who, while alert, were not hostile in their stance.

Upon the door opening, they turned to acknowledge him.

"Prince James," The shorter guard noted cordially. David was shocked to recognize the man as one of the guards who was on perimeter duty during his and Snow's first encounter with a troop in the woods.

Though he didn't understand, Prince Charming was able to sense that, in their eyes, he was not a prisoner but a guest, so he pressed that advantage, "Hello."

"Glad to see you safe Your Highness," The taller and more respectful one, Robert, replied.

"Thank you." David replied, thinking over very carefully the best way to proceed without blowing his cover, "I am grateful. I am curious, however**.** I thought that I might have been taken before King Midas before now, to thank him. Do you know why I haven't?"

"Ah yes, your father was worried about you so he told his Majesty, should he find you first, to let you rest before King George arrived. You've been through an ordeal and he didn't want you to be disturbed," The first guard, Gerard, with his deep booming voice, informed him.

Charming nodded, not being able to help but admire George's resourcefulness. He was clever and David would have to give him that.

"Oh that explains it, thank you," He said to them with one loose end left, "and to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

"We're your guards, Your Highness," Robert answered as if Charming were blind and hadn't guessed that already, before elaborating, "In case that wild thief makes another attempt on you."

"Right," David accepted, seeing how George had accounted for everything. What better way to ensure he not escape again except under the guise of protection. "And when will my father arrive?"

"We sent word when you were brought here. He should reach us either tomorrow night or the day after," Robert answered informatively.

"And am I supposed to stay in here?" Charming questioned intuitively.

"That would be best, Your Highness." Gerard insisted kindly. "It'd be safer that way."

"Well, thank you gentlemen. You've been very helpful," David stated before returning to his quarters, understanding his situation much more fully thanks to his guards.

Shutting the door, Prince Charming sat down on his bed for the first time since he'd been escorted to the room. He needed to think, to grasp his current situation completely as well as figure out how to use it to plan his next move. Plus his legs were telling him to stop pacing. George obviously still wanted/needed him or at least wanted Midas to think he did. While David, having a humble background, didn't understand George's intentions or motives, based on what the guards had said and his treatment, it was clear that Midas was not in on it. Though Charming hadn't been sure of the King with the golden touch before, he could now tell that the man was actually decent and was simply trying to rescue his future son-in-law. He was also clearly in the dark about the truth of Charming's departure.

David wasn't sure exactly as to how he could use that but he was sure that, if told the truth, Midas might help him. But he was also positive, that being decent, Midas would try to let George have his way in this delicate manner which would mean David would never be left alone with Midas.

He felt like a caged mouse. The cage was gilded to be sure, but George would never let him go, not after he broke his word and jeopardized the deal with Midas. David felt like pacing again, like running and fighting and shouting but his limbs were lead under exhaustion from the exertions of the day. The wound on his arm was taking it's toll on him.

The soldiers had wrapped it on the way and the serving girl had treated it when he arrived but it still ached and sapped at his strength. Though he just wanted to run and fight his way through his obstacles until Snow was in his arms again, he knew it would do neither of them any good to stay up the whole night pacing. So instead he reluctantly laid back on the bed and let sleep take him.

After what felt like only five minutes of anxious visions later, he jolted awake looking for his sword, forgetting that the guards had taken it 'for his own protection' the day before. His weapon was no where to be found and he was aware that he was under the covers with his shoes by the bed and jerkin on the nearby chair. The curtains were also drawn, revealing blinding sunlight in the fine room.

David sat up blinking, disoriented at the changes and with no memory of falling asleep. He vaguely noted a tray of breakfast on the table but he had no appetite. Instead he stood up, feeling vulnerable, and put back on his boots and leather tunic. Charming had no idea what the hour was but based on the position of the sun and the temperature of the food, he was able to assess that he had slept until quite late in the day.

It was then, as he was redressed and fully conscious, David became aware of the sound that had roused him in the first place. There was a female voice that sounded outside his room conversing easily with his guards. Charming, feeling uneasy assumed a defensive position not too far from the door.

When it opened less than a minute later, he was surprised to see none other than the Princess Abigail. She had a pleasant smile as she shut the door saying, "Hello James, did you have fun running away?"

He just stared at her, unsure how to respond to her forthright acceptance and understanding of the truth, "You know?"

"Your father might have mine fooled but I am not as oblivious as people think I am. You weren't kidnapped. You left to be with your love, Snow White." She informed him of what she knew plainly.

"You're not mad?" he inquired. He didn't know her all that well but he figured she'd at least take offense to it.

"No. You love her and don't want to be with anyone else. And I certainly can't fault you for something I feel myself." She stated, moving farther into the room as he relaxed.

Charming was extremely confused, he'd assumed her to be cold and unfeeling during the time he had spent with her but was slowly coming to understand that that wasn't the case. "So, you aren't going to tell your father that I left?"

"Of course not," She answered, "I'm going to help you escape again."

This astonished him more than anything else she'd said, "What? You are?"

"Ran into a friend of yours in the garden this morning. She said your Snow is plotting a rescue tonight. All I have to do is get you to the tunnel in the garden in a few hours and you two can be reunited." She told him matter-of-factly.

"Wait, why are you helping me?" He asked, putting a hand on her arm. He couldn't understand why she would stick her neck out for him like this. As they had yet to have a decent long conversation and he had thought her indifferent to him.

"Because I can't be with the one I love I think that at least one of us deserves to be with our true love instead of being stuck in a loveless marriage." She said with depth and pain he hadn't before been able to imagine she had.

"Thank you." He said as heart felt as he could, trying to convey all of his gratitude for her in this moment.

She brushed it off; she needed to focus on the task at hand without getting too emotional, "Well then, let's get going."

"Going where?" He asked as she turned to head back towards the door, "I thought the rescue wasn't until later?"

"It isn't but I thought you'd prefer not to be cooped up all afternoon." She told him.

He thought on that for a moment and of the hours he'd spent pacing the previous day before quickly joining her by the door.

"That's what I thought." She said with a pleased smirk.

He rolled his eyes at her at the comment, feeling that she was more of a sister to him than she could ever be his wife. She led him out of the room where his two guards stood waiting as well as two of her own opposite of them.

"I'm going to be taking Prince James on a tour of the castle," Abigail informed Robert and Gerard.

"But your highness," Robert argued, "King Midas insisted that he stay here to recover from his ordeal."

"But he has recovered," the princess countered, "The Prince has grown restless and would like to see more of the castle he will be heir to one day."

His guards exchanged looks with each other, clearly debating internally on whether or not it would be okay to let him go.

Abigail continued in her persuasive manner, "Besides, he will be perfectly safe with me and my own guards. No one can get to him while he is with us within the walls of the Golden Castle."

Gerard seemed to be accepting her words easily enough but the older was still unsure

"If you are absolutely certain, Your Highness." He finally relented, knowing it wouldn't do to argue with the Princess.

"I am." She maintained, no doubt in sight.

Charming was liking her more and more each minute as she took him by the arm and started down the corridors with her guards in tow.

After they were well out of ear shot, she let go of him, catching his uneasy glancesat her armor-clad bodyguards, assuring him, "Don't worry. These are my men and they are completely loyal to me. We can speak freely."

Not knowing them, he was a little less sure but after what she was doing for him, he didn't think it right to argue the point.

"So where would you like to go?" She asked him, clearly intending on showing him around first instead of it just being a rouse for his guards.

"Um…" he started, he had no idea. Being so close to being with Snow again, he was more than a little preoccupied and didn't exactly care about the tour but it was better than being alone in his room for hours with his thoughts. "I don't really care. You choose. You know the place better than anyone I'd guess."

"You're right." She allowed, knowing that he was obviously distracted and figured the best way to help him would be to distract him so she grabbed his arm again and picked up their speed, "Come on then. Let's get started."

She proceeded to show him almost everything worth mentioning in the extensive castle with it's golden adornments besides the throne room as he was still not supposed to see Midas. She took him to the library, the practice range, the armory, the treasure room, the ball room, and the banquet hall. She even took him to the kitchens where she insisted he eat something as she had noted his still full plate that morning.

It had been several hours since they had set out and Abigail was still leading him on as he wondered what else was there that she could possibly show him. But he didn't complain. She was diverting and served as a welcome distraction to his overwhelming anxiety. Only now she was taking him deeper into the belly of the castle, down several flights of stairs and dark corridors where the décor was less grand and everything was far more simple.

He was beginning to wonder if she was taking him to the dungeon because she had run out of places to show him when his curiosity got the better of him, "Where are we going now?"

"You'll see." She teased.

"Is it another treasure room?" He asked for something to do.

"No." She answered coyly.

"The dungeon then?" he suggested exasperatedly.

"Of course not." She replied instantly, "Trust me, you'll like it."

Knowing that asking more questions would get him nowhere by now, he continued to follow her with their bodyguards behind them in the lower levels of the castle.

After another minute or two she led Charming into a room and the guards remained outside. Once inside, Charming expected to see something splendid or surprising but instead he just saw hampers of dirty clothes underneath shafts that led to the higher levels of the castle.

"The laundry room?" He questioned, thoroughly confused. "Am I missing something?"

"Wait for it." She told him, leaning against the wall with an easy grin on her face at his confusion.

Less than a minute later a thud sounded from the chute before a shape landed on the soiled garments. The figure stood quickly and drew back her hood, walking over to them.

"Hey there Charming." The woman said with her signature devilish grin.

"Goldilocks." He announced, with a warm smile spreading across his features at seeing the thief, "It's so good to see you."

"Back at ya." She shot back, in her cocky manner.

"See? Much better than laundry." Abigail pointed out.

"Much better." David agreed, feeling so much better for the company of the quirky blonde before asking, "What next?"

"The garden." Abigail responded in a low voice, "If we can lay low there for awhile, Snow and the dwarves will be able to get you two out from there."

"Then lead the way." Goldie directed with a wave of her hand.

"Wait." Charming interjected, taking Abigail aside gently, looking into her eyes intently, "You've done so much and put yourself at risk already. If you want, you can tell us the way and keep yourself out of danger from this point on."

"No." Abigail countered "Thank you for the sentiment, but I'm going all the way. You need me."

Charming and Abigail looked into each other's eyes for another moment as a silent battle of wills was fought.

"Fine." He finally relented, seeing that she wasn't willing to back down.

"Alrighty then." Goldie said easily, diffusing the tension before pointing out, "Let's scoot before the servants come back to collect the laundry."

Abigail nodded in agreement, leading the way with Goldilocks out of the room. Charming hesitated, hating that he was endangering her before he reluctantly followed.

The princess led the renegades through the castle quietly, a need not to be seen added to their journey with the presence of Goldilocks. That being the case, she frequently ducked them into shadowy recesses in alcoves when others passed them by. Before too long, they emerged into the beautiful garden near the castle wall that was only about 200 feet from the nearby forest while her men posted themselves in front of the main entrance.

"Here we are." Abigail announced, looking around for anyone else, "This garden was a gift to my mother from my father after they got married. We shouldn't be disturbed here but all the same, we should lie low until Snow comes."

"And where will she be coming from?" Charming asked, still a little foggy on the whole plan.

"There's a hidden tunnel under the wall that's meant to be used in case the castle is seized and my father and I need to escape." She explained, pointing in the general direction of the wall.

"She told me how to find it and I sent word to the others before I slipped back in myself." Goldilocks told him in a self-satisfied manner.

"Very well." He said, appeased. He was just too anxious for his own good at that moment.

The three went farther into the garden and closer to the wall before Goldilocks melted into the shadows of the trees with a grin.

"Thank you again," David said earnestly, not being able to fully express how much what she was doing meant to him.

"Don't worry about it," She assured him in her strong and calm manner he was beginning to grow both familiar and fond of. "Besides, I know you would do the same for me if you had the chance."

"I would." He insisted whole-heartedly, it was the least he could do in exchange for the lengths she was going to for him, "I promise you, I will try my best to reunite you with your love once this is all over with."

She looked at him long and hard, emotion and hope overcoming her before she finally said, "Thank you. I know you will."

They lapsed into comfortable silence as they leaned against the large oaks not too far from the secret entrance where Goldilocks was standing at attention.

Not too long before David started growing edgy again, Goldilocks turned and called, "Incoming!"

She retreated a ways from the entrance that lay hidden in some bushes as Charming and Abigail joined her in a ready posture. Charming could practically feel all of his nerves firing at full blast, his heart beating faster at the approach of his love.

Footsteps sounded from the passage and David had to fight the urge to run in to find Snow. After only a couple of minutes that felt like an eternity, they could see light at the mouth and figures began to make their way through the dense brush. And then the foliage parted and there was Snow, worn and weary but the most beautiful sight of his entire life. He would later notice the presence of two dwarves but at that moment they didn't matter.

"Snow," was all he said as he crossed the distance between them and she met him halfway in a tight embrace.

"David." She replied, gaining such strength and peace from being with him once more. As they held each other as tight as they could, she muttered into his shoulder as if it was all that mattered, "I found you."

"I knew you would." He whispered in her ear as all of his worries melted away.

Meanwhile Goldilocks winked at Grumpy. "Hey there, handsome. You miss me?"

Grumpy rolled his eyes and kind of grumbled at her. While he loved and trusted Snow, he had never been fond of the blonde thief. She was always too damn perky.

Snow and Charming pulled back a little then, looking deep into each other's eyes with such happiness and contentment that nothing else really mattered just then. And now, reunited and unattached to others with their obstacles and walls finally gone, they kissed again. As his lips met hers, her world stopped and she finally felt right, the ache in her chest when she had to leave him finally fading. Everything was finally right.

After about a moment Goldie cleared her throat. "Hate to break up the reunion, but we should probably skedaddle."

David and Snow reluctantly untangled themselves as a flush crossed her face.

"Right," she said, only slightly embarrassed at necking in front of everyone else, but most of her didn't care as she wound her hand in Charming's.

David couldn't stop grinning, giddy in Snow's presence. Then he noticed Abigail standing somewhat awkwardly to the side before he realized his flub. He took a step toward the princess, leading Snow along behind him as he said, "Snow, I would like you to meet Princess Abigail, she's the one who helped get me out. Abigail, this is my beloved Snow White."

The two princesses smiled graciously as Snow shook Abigail's hand with the one not being occupied by her prince.

"It's so good to meet you." Abigail said genuinely, thinking that all that she had heard about the runaway princess did the woman no justice whatsoever. Snow was beautiful and kind; not at all the barbaric con-woman King George had painted her to be.

Snow was glad to meet the woman who could have married her love but instead was responsible for bringing her and Charming back together. No matter what happened, Snow felt like she could hardly repay the princess for this moment.

"This really has been lovely and all," Goldilocks interjected, having enjoyed her time with Abigail and Charming, "but I'm afraid we really must be going. Goodbye Abigail."

"Abigail?" a voice then spoke from behind them and they turned to see none other than King Midas standing there, a look of shock and disbelief on his face. His eyes jumped from dwarf to princess to thief to prince to other dwarf and then finally resting on Snow White herself before he was able to ask. "What on earth is going on here?"

**Author's Note: YEP! And what will Midas make of all this? Haha. Review to see.**

**This chapter may not be the most exciting, but it was very important in my book. Because while David and Mary Margaret may be weak, Charming and Snow are strong and will do whatever it takes to be with each other again.**

**Also, I really liked Abigail in her last episode. She and Fredrick were adorable. And while I was already thinking about adding her in, that episode convinced me. And I would like to think of her and Charming having a platonic relationship.**

**But I liked the chapter overall, I know the switching point of view might have been confusing but necessary. I also liked being able to write Goldilocks and Grumpy back into it. I love them.**

**I would also like to point out that in 1.11, the Fruit of the Poisonous Tree, that the evil queen's name was Regina when the king introduced her to the genie. So therefore, Charming's name, in theory could be David, as most of the names were changed because Snow White, Rumplestiltskin, Jiminy Cricket, and Red Riding Hood are not inconspicuous. So there's my two cents.**

**I know I am rambling, but I feel I should say that, given the course of the show, I realize that this story is kind of AU/Alternate Timeline now, so I thank you all for sticking with me. I just kind of wish the show would've taken this route, because it's less painful and I'd like to think that it could've happened.**

**Well, what did you guys think? Remember, reviews are what keeps this pretty thing going.**

**Did you like it or hate it? have any questions?**

**Just review please!**


End file.
